Shen
“ Search the farthest villages. Find more metal! China will be mine!" :~ Lord Shen Lord Shen is the main antagonist of Kung Fu Panda 2. He was an evil, disowned prince who wanted to take over the kingdom with his cannons and destroy Kung Fu. His story When Shen was ready to become the next peacock lord of Gongmen City, the Soothsayer goat gave a prophecy to his parents that he would eventually be defeated by a warrior of black and white if he were to continue pursuing his path of using his father's art of fireworks for warfare to take control of China. Shen hears about this while eavsdropping on them, but rather than rethinking over his goals to put in a better destiny for himself, Shen decides to avert the prophecy by leading his wolf gang to track down and kill every panda in the land. After the massacre was complete, Shen returns back to his palace with pride, but is distraught to see that his family are shocked and disgusted by what he has done. Out of frustration, Lord Shen's father angrily sentences him to exile as punishment for slaughtering the pandas, but because he felt he did it as self-defense to defy his fate-to-be, Shen angrily swore that he'll return and reclaim what's rightfully his. Following Shen's exile, his family became very depressed during their rule and later died out of grief, giving their power to the Gongmen Kung Fu Council. After decades, Shen took back the control of the city by force using his new, powerful weapon: a cannon. With it, he killed the senior Master Thundering Rhino, imprisoned the other Kung Fu Masters by threatening to use the cannon against the city, and took back his palace, plotting to spread his power. It was that Master Po, Master Shifu and the Furious Five learned of Lord Shen's treachery and the threat of his weapon, realizing it could bring about a new style of warfare, which could mean the end of Kung Fu. Eventually, Master Po and the Furious Five are arrested by the wolves and brought to Lord Shen. The villain realizes that as long as Po is alive, there is still a chance for the soothsayer's prophecy to come true, becomes afraid and determined to kill Master Po. It is that Shen reveals to Po that he is the reason for his separation from his family and for their destruction as well. After a following battle, Shen escapes to his cannon factory, out of the palace, and Po and the five barely manage to escape. Shen proceeds with his plan to begin his assault on China using his cannons and expanding his empire. Meanwhile, the Furious Five try to blow up the factory with the explosives while keeping Po back at the Gongmen city prison along with Master Croc and Master Storming Ox (who was starting to show weakness from discovering the truth of his family). However, Po sneaks into the factory to confront Shen and learn more about his past, inadvertently interfering with the Five's plan. Shen, taking Po's weakness by stating that Po's parents hated him and abandoned him, manages to shoot Po with his cannon while the wolves capture the Five. Po is found and healed by the Soothsayer who helps him attain inner peace and return to face Lord Shen again as he begins his assault until Po realized his father defended him against the wolves from killing him and his mother sacrificed herself to save him from Shen's wrath. As the battle becomes intense, Shen fired his main cannon on the crashed ships and blew away the kung fu warriors even at the cost of his trusted lieutenant and many of his wolf pack. After this shot, all the kung fu warriors are gravely injured and only Po is left standing. He clambers onto a floating platform and prepares for Shen's cannons to fire. However, Po, having attained his inner peace by letting his memory of his parents flow through him rather than fighting it, manages to redirect all the cannon balls back at Lord Shen's fleet, much to the other kung fu masters' surprise. After the ships are all destroyed and the rest of Shen's wolf pack defeated, Po reveals to the defeated Shen that he has prevented his own past from taking over his present and pleads with Shen to do the same thing, stating that what matters most is choosing your own future. Though Shen agrees of choosing his own future, he refuses to let go of his pain. Without hesitation, Shen fights Po with his lance and knives, but as they fought Shen accidentally cuts the ropes holding the main cannon realizing this too late as the heavy weapon falls on him, he closes his eyes, accepting his fate and as a result gets crushed to death by the cannon and the gunpowder in the cannon blows up, resulting a great explosion sinking remains of the ship into the waters, however Po escapes unscathed, thus the prophecy became fulfilled. Throughout the film, Shen had been troubled by his fear of Po stopping even killing him. He was also troubled by the memory of how his family had banished him, refusing to accept the fact that his actions against the pandas has made them mad at him in the first place and instead believe that they never loved him. The Soothsayer and Po both implored him to stop his actions and find peace of mind and happiness. Tragically, in his final moments, Shen did find peace of mind and happiness. Category:Business Villains Category:Villains died in the movies Category:Selfish Villains Category:Heroes turned into the Dark Side Category:Mass Murderer Category:Murderer Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Evil Ruler Category:Movie Villains Category:Characters from Kung Fu Panda 2 Category:Evil from the past Category:Evil Genius Category:Evil vs Heroes Category:Liars Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Evil Peacock Category:Homicidal Maniac Category:Serial Killers Category:Villains who aren't bad at first Category:Deceased Villains Category:Sequel Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Jerks Category:Hatemongers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Animal Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Betrayed Villains Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Villains who had a secret past Category:Villains who have Died with Honor